Hunter's Date
by Maria65
Summary: Claire has returned to the bunker after a hunting trip and realizes that Dean is showing more interest in Castiel and Crowley than normal. After she gets him to admit he's in love, she works with him to set up a date...but with who? Castiel? Crowley? If you know me, then you know who. Rated M for lemon, Claire and the mention of Heather are mine, the rest to rightful owner's.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel sighed as him, Dean, Sam, and Crowley sat in the bunker, all awaiting Claire's return…Sam seemed excited, Dean seemed happy, Castiel was also happy, and Crowley was eager. Each had their own reasons for wanting to see Claire again; Sam and Claire were dating, Dean saw Claire as a little sister, Claire was Castiel's daughter, and Claire reminded Crowley of her mother.

"I still don't see why you should stay here and await her return." Castiel growled out to Crowley, who just smirked.

"I see you still don't understand wings, you see…Claire reminds me of Heather, just…darker hair, and green eyes. She still looks so much like Heather, and I loved Heather. Not to mention, Heather did make me to God Father of Claire should anything happen to her and you." Crowley explained as he drank a bit from his wine glass.

"Stay away from my daughter." Castiel growled out, giving a threatening posture.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Cas, calm down now; okay?" Dean said coming over and pushing Castiel back a bit.

"Oh look at that would ya, squirrel loves me." Crowley said smugly, making Dean glare at him.

"I'd take Cas over you any day of the week buddy." Dean snapped out, before patting Castiel's back as he went back to Sam.

Castiel smirked at Crowley, and Crowley sneered at him before they heard the door to the bunker open.

"I'm back!" a voice called out and the next thing everyone noticed was Claire sitting on Sam's lap.

"Claire!" Sam shouted in joy before hugging her, making her laugh.

"I missed you too Sam." Claire said before Dean laughed.

"Hey Claire!" Dean greeted in which she stood to hug him.

"Hey Dean, how are you?" Claire asked as she hugged him.

"Been well, how was the hunt by yourself?" Dean asked, wondering if she was alright.

"Went well I'd say, Jared a bit upset that I wanted to go alone, but…eh…he can deal with it." Claire said with a smirk, before she saw her father.

"Dad!" Claire shouted and hugged him in a tackle.

"Whoa, hey Claire, good to see you too." Castiel said with a light chuckle before he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Glad to see you as well, anything interesting happen?" Claire asked as she looked between her father and Dean.

Castiel just laughed and shook his head, smile still in place and Claire gave a mock pout. Someone loudly clearly their throat made Claire jump and Castiel to turn around, and groan.

"Hello Claire, been some time." Crowley said and Claire sighed.

"Of course, Crowley. How have you been?" Claire said but walked toward him and hugged him either way, even though she loathed him.

"You state you hate me, yet you hug me? Indecisive much?" Crowley teased and she glared at him.

"Watch it buddy, else I might cut off that 'pretty little' head of your." Claire threatened in which Dean intervened.

"Okay kids, break it up." Dean said and pulled Claire away from Crowley back toward Castiel.

The rest of the day was spent with Claire and Sam flirting, Dean and Castiel talking and having a good time, Dean and Crowley talking about how to deal with Abaddon, and Castiel and Crowley arguing about something.

"Just stay away from him." Castiel growled out, and Crowley glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do Castiel, I will get what I want." Crowley snapped out, but Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"No, you can't have him; of all people not Claire, and not HIM." Castiel bit out and the two went into a staring contest.

"Hey, you two hungry?" Dean asked coming into the main room toward them.

"Hungry?" they asked, looking to Dean.

"Yeah, 'bout to make some burger's. Claire's helpin'." Dean said, hoping that would entice them.

"If you don't mind." Castiel said politely, smiling at Dean.

"Sure, why not?" Crowley said with a smirk.

Dean blushed at their words, and nodded heading back into the kitchen to get started. Castiel and Crowley resumed their glaring…unaware Claire had seen the interaction. She smirked and looked back at Dean, before looking at her dad, and her smirk grew wider. She made her way back toward Dean and leaned against his side, making him look at her.

"Please tell me you used the time I was gone to make a move on my dad." Claire said causing Dean to stutter and blush like a madman, and Claire laughed.

"C-Claire, I did n-nothing of the sort. Why are you on my ass about this as well?" Dean said, before going still as he realized what he said.

"As well?" Claire repeated as she looked at him, brows rose in amusement; but he stayed quiet.

"Let me guess…Sam?" Claire guessed and he sighed with a nod of his head.

"Geez Dean, all the eye-fucking you and my dad do, and you can't make a move?" Claire accused and Dean glared at her.

"Excuse me? If you haven't noticed Claire I like women, not men." Dean defended before turning back to his burgers.

"Sure, that's what you keep saying…but I've seen the look you gave my dad. I've also noticed the multiple times you've stared at his ass. I've seen it all." Claire pointed out, and Dean nearly chocked on his tongue.

"Dean, I know your bisexual; while you might be mainly attracted to women, you do have an interest in men. Mainly my father, but you do have an attraction in men." Claire said as she flipped some of the burgers.

"So…what do you want me to do about it?" Dean questioned, lost on what to do next as he looked at her.

"Make a move on dad, or confront him about your feelings…before Crowley does something." Claire said simply and Dean made a face.

"Wait, before Crowley does something? What are you saying, are you saying Crowley likes me?" Dean asked, a little disgusted.

"Well…generally yeah; but it's not like…it's love. Crowley is in love with you, Dean Winchester." Claire stated and Dean groaned in annoyance.

"Please keep him away from me, I don't like Crowley." Dean said with a shudder and Claire patted his back.

"It's okay, but you need to tell me who you love." Claire said in a soothing voice, and Dean sighed.

"You want the truth? Fine, I love Castiel, happy?" Dean said, but Claire notice the sincerity behind his voice and she smiled.

"Alright, I can tell you ain't lying about it. After dinner, I'll help you plan some things to let Castiel know. You'll want to be subtle with my dad, he can't take it when things are blunt and fast." Claire said with a wink, and Dean blushed…she had a double meaning behind that word.

"Thanks Claire." Dean said and hugged her again, in which she returned it.

Dinner was served and Dean and Claire were praised about their food; in which Sam wouldn't stop flirting with her, even with Castiel giving off protective vibes. After dinner Sam offered to do dishes, and before anyone else could do anything, Claire was dragging Dean off to his room.

"We're spending the day together, everyone else can fuck off!" Claire shouted so no one could protest and the door to Dean's room slammed shut.

"I blame Dean for that." Sam said before Castiel or Crowley could accuse him."Sure you do, I'm pretty sure you got her into speaking dirty." Crowley stated and Sam blushed, but continued cleaning the dishes.

 **With Dean and Claire:** Claire was already writing down a few things Dean and Castiel could do together, and writing down warding's she could place to prevent Crowley from following. Even using herself as bait to keep Crowley at bay; she did have some questions about her mother she wanted to ask Crowley.

"The fair, movies, shopping, be-wait, bee watching?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

"What? I came to find out that dad likes to watch bee's. Generally, he likes all living creatures but he finds bee's interesting. In actuality, I hate the little stingers but dad likes them so, eh, I deal with it." Claire said as she kept writing, and Dean saw 'Zoo' on there and smiled.

"You know, I think it'd be great to take Cas to the Zoo. I'm sure he'd find it real interesting." Dean said as he looked over the list, and Claire chuckled.

"I remember when I was a kid how dad said he'd take me to the Zoo one day. He never got to, but mom and Crowley took me when I was 12, two years before mom was killed." Claire said and Dean looked at her with a sad smile.

"Crowley love your mom, huh?" Dean asked and Claire nodded with a sigh.

"He did, but not in the way my dad did. Dad loves mom passionately, more than anything else; but Crowley loved her looks, her attitude; he lusted for her more than anything. While his love was true, it was also an obsession, he was actually the one that ordered her to be killed." Claire snapped the end out, and even Dean flinched at her tone.

"He did?! That asshole, he killed your mother, for what?!" Dean demanded, and Claire took a deep breath to calm herself.

"He killed her because she wouldn't consent to marry him. Crowley wanted to marry my mom, Heather, after she came back to Hell with me. He swore he'd take on all responsibilities as a father, but I hated him and mom knew, and due to her love and loyalty to my father rejected him. When I was 14 was apparently the last straw as she rejected him again, and the next day he had her killed…stabbed her himself actually." Claire said and Dean tensed.

"How can you stand to be in the same room with him?" Dean asked, shocked at how well she kept herself together.

"It's called restraint, I'm a master at it...at least I seem to be." Claire said with a smile, before she looked at the time.

"Alright, just a few minutes before midnight…I don't feel Crowley nearby, but dad seems to be heading this way." Claire said and ran to the door.

"Dad!" Claire called out and Castiel appeared at the doorway.

"Yes Claire, what is it?" Castiel asked and Claire smiled as she walked back into the room.

"Dean has something to ask you~" Claire sang out and Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 _'_ _Dammit Claire!'_ Dean thought, panicking at the quick decision he had to make.

"Yes Dean, what is it?" Castiel asked, coming into the room with a smile.

Dean blushed at the smile, and rubbed his neck lowering his head as he looked at the list before him.

"Y-you know, since C-Claire and Sam are h-heading out tomorrow, I-I w-was wondering if…m-maybe you wanted to go s-somewhere as well. T-tomorrow." Dean said and saw Claire's panicked looked and smirked.

 _'_ _HA! Take that Claire, paybacks a bitch. …And I sound like a stuttering schoolgirl asking her crush to the prom'_ Dean thought but watched Castiel carefully.

Castiel seemed shocked before he looked thoughtful, and then smiled at Dean causing, making Dean go redder than he already was.

"I'd like that very much Dean." Castiel said and Dean released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Great, thanks Cas; I was thinking maybe the Zoo would be a good place to go." Dean said and Castiel beamed.

"I haven't been to the Zoo yet, it sounds interesting. Will there be bees?" Castiel asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, pretty sure there will be." Dean said and stood, before hugging Castiel.

"Alright, be ready around 11, kay?" Dean said and Castiel nodded with a huge smile.

"Sure Dean, goodnight. Goodnight to you too Claire, hope you and Sam have fun." Castiel said as he left, and when he was gone, Claire glare at Dean.

"Assbutt." Claire whispered out, and Dean made a face at her.

"Bitch." He muttered out, and Claire sighed.

"Well…I guess me and Sam could head to the local fair their having. We haven't had a lot of fun recently, this could be a break for us all" Claire said with a smile, and Dean nodded before he hugged her.

"Thanks, hopefully this…'date' will help me out." Dean said and Claire giggled.

"Hey, if this doesn't work out, next time you and Castiel can come to the fair with me and Sam?" Claire suggested and Dean nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, sure, thanks Claire." Dean said with a smile, and Claire returned it.

 **Okay, so I will go ahead and say this...I DO NOT HATE CROWLEY THAT MUCH! I mean, yeah I hated the guy at first...but...after awhile, I came to really like the character. True, I don't ever wanna see him get with Dean, but I do like his character, he's hilarious and funny! He adds more humor to the show than I would've originally thought...and he's fun to play around with. So, now I am not bashing his character; and I added Claire to show how she tries to get Dean and Castiel together. She's more insistent that one would think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was up two hours early for his 'date' with Castiel, and got gas, cleaned Baby, made sure he had enough money, before returning to the bunker. As he entered and got downstairs, he realized he had 45 minutes before him and Castiel were to leave for the Zoo. When he got to the kitchen area, he saw Sam and Claire getting their things together to head to the fair.

"Hey Sam, hey Claire!" Dean greeted and they looked up.

"Hey Dean, you getting ready for your 'date' with Cas?" Sam teased and Dean blushed, and looked at Claire to see her innocent look.

 _'_ _You little-! You sold me out!'_ Dean thought as he gave a half-hearted glare at Claire, who laughed.

"Hey Dean, it's cool with me, okay? I think you and Cas make a good couple." Sam teased as he passed his brother to grab the lunch box he left in the fridge.

"So…you're okay with me being…you know, into guys?" Dean questioned, and Sam looked at him with a nod.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked confused, like he wasn't sure what Dean meant.

"I don't know…I guess…I guess I was afraid you'd be mad like dad was when I told him." Dean replied and Sam scoffed.

"Dean, I'm different from dad, anything you do…anyone you want to be with, I'd approve of. Everyone deserves to be happy, that includes you." Sam said with a smile, before he hugged Dean.

"Just remember that, okay?" Sam said before he moved away, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, got it." Dean said before he cleared his throat.

"Anyways, have fun you two." Dean said with a smile, and Sam laughed as he noticed the glint in his brother's eyes.

"Jerk." Sam replied playfully.

"Bitch." Dean replied back with a smile, and Sam smiled back as him and Claire left.

"Have fun Dean!" Claire called out as the bunker door closed.

Dean heaved a sigh before bolting toward his room, getting ready and freshening up for the day. As 11 rolled around, Dean was in the lobby bouncing his leg as he looked over the list, making sure he had everything. Castiel walked in, dressed in an outfit similar to Dean's, shocking the hunter. One of Dean's old Led Zeppelin shirts, a pair of loose fitting jeans, combat boots, but still with the trench coat making Dean smile; it was Castiel's signature, the trench coat.

"You ready?" Dean asked as he stood, and Castiel nodded eagerly.

"Yes, are you?" Castiel asked and Dean smiled.

"Yep, let's go." Dean said with a nod toward the doors, and they made their way out.

 **Zoo:** As Dean and Castiel parked and exited the impala, they noticed the place was more packed than usual, even in Dean's opinion.

"Leave your trench coat in the impala." Dean said, and Castiel nodded putting it in the front seat.

"Is it always like this?" Castiel asked as they passed through the gates and Dean grabbed a map.

"Sometimes, but it's more packed than usual today; must be because it's a Friday. Schools get off early, fieldtrips, work lets off early, everyone gets paid. I've always been here halfway through the week." Dean said and Castiel smiled.

"I appreciate you bringing me Dean." Castiel said locking eyes with Dean, and Dean smiled, trying to stop his blush.

"No problem Cas, thought it'd be nice you know." Dean said licking his lips, and Castiel nodded, watching the movement.

"I agree, it does feel nice." Castiel said and began walking further in, Dean following right beside him.

It was nice, Dean thought as him and Castiel visited every building, and Castiel showed a particular interest in the felines, mainly the Snow Leopard that rubbed against the window as if to interact with the human's. Castiel said he could easily relate the Snow Leopard to hunter's, saying they were both magnificent in what they did and protected those around them with fierce loyalty. Dean smiled at Castiel as he spoke so passionately about the white feline.

"Reminds me a bit of you." Castiel said making Dean looked at him.

"Really? How so?" Dean asked and Castiel smiled at him.

"Passionate about those you care for, always protecting everyone around you despite the fact you'd be in danger…a pure, white soul." Castiel said with a glint in his eyes that made Dean blush and blood run to a certain area.

"C-come on Cas, l-let's see what else there is." Dean said, mainly in an attempt to distract his thoughts.

Castiel smirked and nodded walking beside Dean, and didn't complain when Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders. After they ate and saw a few more attraction's, they headed to the souvenir shop that Castiel had been dying to check out. After seeing the shop, yet not really buying anything, they decided it best to head home. As they headed to the impala, Dean suddenly felt uneasy…someone was watching them. He stopped before the impala and looked around, noticing a silhouette not too far off.

"Cas…get in the car." Dean said urgently, worrying Castiel.

"Dean, why are you-?" Castiel was cut off as Dean suddenly hit a lamp pole.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, running to his hunter.

Dean groaned as Castiel helped him up, before he pushed both of them out the way of a baseball bat that hit the area they once stood. Dean spun around, demon knife in hand and swung at the demon before it could retaliate.

"Dean, careful!" Castiel shouted as he looked in the impala, looking for his angel blade.

Dean ignored Castiel's warning in favor or making sure the demon didn't get past him, he wouldn't let anyone hurt Castiel. He swung when the demon made to move past him, and cut the demon's chest open, even as Castiel swung with his angel blade in hand, slitting the demon's throat. The demon went limp and hit the ground, before they looked around, making sure no others were around. Thank god it was night and the parking lot was empty.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked the angel, and Castiel nodded.

"Yes, I will be fine, thank you Dean. What about you, are you okay?" Castiel asked, worry in his bright blue eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry Cas." Dean said as Castiel began inspecting him.

As Castiel pulled the jacket off, Dean grabbed Castiel's hands and pulled them away, smiling at the worried angel.

"Cas, don't worry. I said I'm okay." Dean said, and Castiel heaved a sigh before nodding.

"A-alright, if you say so." Castiel said with a shake sigh, but they kept their hands interlocked.

Neither of them seemed to care as they locked eyes and slowly inched closer, and it wasn't until their lips touched that they realized what happened. Dan threw caution to the wind and fully kissed Castiel, cupping his face as he did so, and Castiel clutched the front of Dean's shirt, the jacket hitting the ground. Dean's arms lowered until they reached Castiel's hips and pulled the black haired angel closer to him, their hips touching. Castiel gasped as he felt something touch his slow-rising erection, and his gasp allowed Dean to thrust his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Castiel moaned at the contact, before he tried to battle for dominance but failed as Dean overpowered him, not that he'd complain. Dean pushed Castiel against the hood of the impala and kissed Castiel harder before moving his lips to Castiel's jaw and neck, leaving bite marks as though he was marking Castiel as his.

"D-Dean…" Castiel moaned out, wrapping a leg around Dean.

Dean moaned as he felt Castiel's erection press against his and twisted his hips just right, making Castiel let out a needy moan as he tilted his head back. Dean took that opportunity to suck hard on Castiel's adam's-apple, and Castiel could only release a throaty moan.

"Bunker…safer…" Dean mumbled out, and Castiel nodded.

They got in the impala, seeing as Castiel was too shaky to fly them there, but it seemed he was impatient to the ride there. He kept a hand firmly on Dean's knee, and every now and then he would run his hand up Dean's thigh, and brush his erection; making the hunter press a bit harder on the gas pedal as he took a sharp breath. Once they got to the bunker, they quickly got to Dean's room, each taking a bit of clothing off along the way. By the time they reach Dean's room, they only had their jeans on, and soon those were removed too as they hit the bed, kissing and nipping.

"I know this is probably late to say…but I love you Cas." Dean said as he sucked the junction of Castiel's neck and shoulder.

"It's okay Dean, I could tell in the kiss, I knew. I love you too." Castiel replied as he wrapped on arm around Dean's head, the other around Dean's back.

Dean smiled and ground his hips into Castiel's, their naked erection's rubbing against the other makes them moan and hiss in pleasure.

"D-Dean!" Cas moaned out, digging his nails into Dean's flesh.

Dean growled out possessively, and did it again, making his angel moan an arch his back in pleasure, he was close to nearing his peak. Dean trailed kisses down Castiel's body as he cupped Castiel's erection and gave a few pumps forcing a throaty moan from Castiel's mouth. Dean smiled as he saw Castiel look at him, pupils blown wide with lust, eyes hooded and glazed a little making Dean feel pride as he knew he had that effect on Castiel. Dean reached Castiel's erection and gave a slow, lazy lick making Castiel moan and buck his hips forward towards Dean's mouth. Dean chuckled and held Castiel's hips still before he did the action again, then took Castiel in his mouth.

"A-ah, Dean…" Castiel trailed off as he moan one more time.

He tried to move his hips forward, take more of Dean's mouth, but he couldn't as Dean held him firm. Dean sucked hard on Castiel's erection and swirled his tongue around the head before he nipped the head making Castiel almost come undone right then and there.

"Dean, why'd you stop?" Castiel complained as Dean reached toward the dresser.

"Because the fun has only just begun, and I don't wanna tire you out before the main event." Dean said with a smirk as he pulled a bottle of unused lube out.

Castiel and Dean kissed again as Dean nudged Castiel's legs apart, the angel complying before Dean coat a finger in the lube. Dean poked at Castiel's hole, making the angel tense a little but Dean rubbed the area around the muscle, trying to get Castiel to relax. It worked and soon he had one finger in and kept pushing till he was knuckle deep. He kept his hand still, waiting until Castiel adjusted and once Castiel rolled his hips, Dean pulled his finger out and pushed back in. He kept at adding another finger, and then one more, scissoring them and Castiel was thrusting back against his fingers trying to take him deeper. Dean suddenly hit something that made Castiel give a pleasure filled yelp as he felt his body seem to tighten.

"W-what was that?" Castiel asked as he felt himself nearly tip the edge.

"That was your prostate, and I'll ram into you so hard you'll keep feeling it hit." Dean spoke huskily, and Castiel moaned…despite what everyone said, he loved it when Dean spoke dirty.

Dean removed his fingers and using the lube slicked himself up before positioning himself with Castiel. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and held onto his shoulders, one hand laying over the mark sending a jolt of electricity through the both of them. Dean locked eyes with Castiel who nodded, and slowly pushed him, keeping their eyes on the other. Their eyes were blown wide in lust, just a sliver of color seen, and a light sheen of sweat covered their bodies. Soon Dean was in to the hilt and his arms shook as he forced himself to remain still; with others he began ramming into them, but those weren't important to him…but Castiel was, Castiel was everything to Dean no matter what anyone said. Castiel took a deep breath and rolled his hips, making Dan jerk forward and the both of them to moan.

"Cas…don't do that…if you're not ready." Dean strained out, gritting his teeth in control.

Castiel smirked and rolled them over to where he was on top, and smirked at the look of wonder and surprise on Dean's face.

"Let me be in control Dean, let me take care of you." Castiel said with lust, and Dean moaned with a nod.

"Okay baby, when you're ready." Dean said and Castiel pushed himself up, before coming back down slowly.

Dean moaned, he never thought it'd feel this good with a guy, but it was Castiel, so of course it'd be amazing. Castiel pushed up before slamming down and Dean gasped as he gripped Castiel's hips, helping the angel up and down. Their rhythm picked up in speed and they were moving against the other frantically, each trying to reach their peak faster. Dean sat up, bouncing Castiel in his lap as he reached a hand between them, stroking Castiel's neglected member and kissing the angel softly, a kiss full of heat and passion.

"D-Dean, I'm gonna…I-I'm gonna…" Castiel couldn't finish as he began breathing harder, his hips moving frantically.

"Me too Cas, m-me too. Come on…come for me Cas." Dean growled out possessively, tone husky and with a flick of his thumb over Castiel's member, Castiel came undone.

With a shout of Dean's name, and the light flickering Castiel came over Dean's chest and Dean followed soon after with Castiel's name leaving his lips. As they slowly came back to reality, coming down from their high Dean fell back, pulling Castiel with him both of them panting; trying to catch their breath.

"That was…" Dean trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Amazing?" Castiel panted out, a smirk on his lips; and Dan chuckled.

"Yeah I guess, it was better than amazing." Dean said before he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Dean pulled out making them hiss at the loss before the relaxed and looked at themselves.

"I think we should clean up." Dean said, but Castiel snapped his fingers and they were clean, as were the sheets.

"I don't think we need to get up." Castiel said with a soft smile, and Dean laughed, cupping his face.

"I guess not." Dean said as he kissed Castiel.

 **Okay, so I know it was kind of rushed, but...hey...the sexual tension between them was too strong and as a result they wanted each other more than they thought. Anyways, a date between Dean and Castiel leads to an attack, which soon leads to a lot of love. Add that, plus a few kisses, and you get them in Dean's room...alone...in the bunker...no one else around...know where that's heading? Well, stay tuned, it's not over yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was later at night when Claire and Sam walked into the bunker laughing softly as they closed the door, before walking down the stairs. The fair had been amazing, and they were slightly drunk but Claire stopped as she felt energy buzzing with the place.

"You okay Claire?" Sam asked, he wasn't exactly drunk, just a bit tipsy.

"The air…it's…buzzing." Claire mumbled out, and Sam rose a brow.

"Buzzing? You sure you aren't drunk?" Sam asked and pulled her down the stairs, and she nodded as she sobered herself up with a snap.

"Yeah, I just sobered myself up, the place is buzzing with energy; and it isn't because of the energy the place uses. No…it's something…different." Claire stated as she walked around, trying to pinpoint the source.

"Well I saw the impala outside, so maybe Dean and Castiel did something?" Sam suggested and Claire thought.

"Maybe…I do feel them in-!" Claire stopped her sentence with a pale face, before she covered her eyes.

"Sam…brain bleach, I need brain bleach!" Claire demanded and Sam looked worried.

"Claire, what's wrong?!" Sam asked and she gave him a look.

"Dean and dad did something alright…I state we don't enter their room for some time." Claire simply said and Sam made a face.

"You mean after just **one** date, they already-?" Sam didn't finish as Claire nodded.

"Yes, but at least the UST have been resolved…I just hope they can keep their hands off one another." Claire said, before she gave a flirtatious smile to Sam and stalked toward him.

"Since dad are Dean probably won't be leaving their room for a while…" Claire spoke slowly as she trailed a finger up Sam's chest, her smile getting bigger.

"What's say we follow suit?" Claire asked in a voice that sent blood straight to a certain part of Sam.

Sam smirked at her and cupped her shin, his smirk mimicking the flirtatious one on her face, eyes full of desire.

"I would rather enjoy that." Sam said before kissing her.

 **Next Day-Noon:** Claire yawned as she walked into the kitchen with a stretch and headed toward the stove; maybe some breakfast would wake everyone else up. Claire got what she needed out of the fridge before she turned the stove on and grabbed the utensil's she needed.

"Hello Claire." A voice said behind her, and she sighed.

"Morning Crowley." Claire said without turning around as she mixed what she needed…pancakes would wake the others.

"Where's moose, squirrel, and…wings?" Crowley asked, voice a little angry when he said 'wings'.

"Sam is still asleep in our room, Dean's asleep as is dad…both in Dean's room. I wouldn't walk in if I were you." Claire said looking over her shoulder.

"Wait…both Dean and wings…in Dean's room?" Crowley questioned, and Claire nodded as she looked over the book she brought out.

"Yeah, their asleep together in Dean's room; seriously don't walk in. Because either Dean will kill you, dad will kill you, or you'll be scarred for life." Claire stated as she poured the mix onto the skillet.

"You're joking right?" Crowley asked with a growl, and Claire turned with a glare; lowering the heat on the stove to not burn her food.

"No, I'm not joking Crowley, so learn to accept it. You were too late, my dad and Dean have found happiness in one another, you never had a chance." Claire said with venom as she walked toward Crowley, her glare threatening.

"What makes you say that?" Crowley retorted back, and she narrowed her eyes.

"The fact that Dean hates demon's, he's known my dad longer than he's known you, he's done more with my dad than you, my dad sacrificed everything for Dean, my dad lets Dean rely on him when Dean feels like everything's falling apart, and my dad has always been there for Dean. You leave when things start getting messy, my dad stays when things get messy and my dad knows everything about Dean; knows Dean better than Dean knows himself." Claire snapped out, and Crowley glared at her.

"I see, so I guess I should leave? Is that what you're telling me?" Crowley asked and Claire nodded, never moving from her spot.

"Fine then…I see how it is. I'll come back later with…more information." Crowley said and disappeared while Claire just sighed and went back to cooking.

Soon enough everyone was in and she smiled as she handed out the food, teasing Dean and Castiel about what she felt upon entering, making them blush, even Dean. Castiel returned the favor saying her felt a more active vibe around her and Sam, making Dean laugh, Sam stutter and Claire just full on blush. It was a fun day, filled with teasing, laughter, eating, playing and hanging out. Maybe fate was looking up for the small family, maybe, just maybe things could finally get better for them all.

 **Anyone else feel sorry for Claire? She's able to do what her father does by feeling around with her mind...and it just so happened that she saw her father naked with Dean, and she was not ready to have seen that. But Sam can keep her mind off it. Heeheehee. XD Anyways, ahem, Crowley does not seem happy at this fact, so he's not too happy when he left. Well, that's all there is for this story. ^^ Hope ya'll enjoyed...what might be coming up next is a story about Claire's childhood so others can understand her better. This was not only to show everyone how she tries getting her dad and Dean together, but also some backstory on Claire's childhood as it states that Crowley was the one who killed her dad.**

 **Well, hope ya'll enjoyed!**


End file.
